goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Lawson and the Troublemakers Sing Pop Goes the Finster and Get Grounded
In the playground, Lawson and Gelman were bored. Lawson: I'm bored, I wish there's something I want to do. Gelman: Me too. Lawson: Hey! Why don't we sing a song about Miss Finster? It's called Pop Goes the Finster! It's inspired by a song from Thomas the Tank Engine called Pop Goes the Diesel! Gelman: Good idea, Lawson! Let's do it! But first, we need to invite all our friends. Lawson: That's a good idea. Then Lawson and Gelman invited all their friends including Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy, Kurst the Worst, Koreo, Jocko, Buster, Cheay, Chucko Kowalski and Clyde Philmore. Lawson: Okay guys! Let's sing a song about Miss Finster! This song is inspired by a song from Thomas the Tank Engine called Pop Goes the Diesel! It's called Pop Goes the Finster! (to Gelman) Hey, Gelman! Are you ready? Gelman: Yes Lawson! Lawson: Mundy, are you ready? Mundy: You bet! Lawson: Are you ready too, Skeens? Skeens: I certainly am! Lawson: How about you, Lazy Kid? Lazy Kid: I'm on it. Lawson: Sue Bob, are you ready? Sue Bob: Yes. Lawson: You too, Kurst? Kurst: Yes. Lawson: How about you, Koreo? Koreo: I certainly am! Lawson: Ready, Jocko? Jocko: So am I! Lawson: Are you ready, Buster? Buster: Yes! Lawson: Are you ready too, Cheay? Cheay: Yes I am! Lawson: What about you, Chucko? Chucko: I certainly am! Lawson: Are you ready, Clyde? Clyde: Yes I am! Lawson: You got it! Okay, guys! Now let's sing Pop Goes the Finster! Lawson and his friends began to sing Pop Goes the Finster. Kids are waiting in the playground; tackling them with ease'll. "Show the world what I can do," Gaily boasts the Finster. In and out she creeps about, like a big fat weasel. When she barges in and about – Pop goes the Finster! '' Suddenly, Miss Finster came, and she was very annoyed. Miss Finster: Troublemakers! How dare you sing a rude song about me!? You know that song is inappropriate! Where did you get the idea from? Lawson: Uh... I got that from the Thomas the Tank Engine episode Pop Goes the Diesel. That song I sang is inspired by a song called Pop Goes the Diesel. Miss Finster: What?! I can't believe all of you sang that song that's inspired by a song from Thomas the Tank Engine Pop Goes the Diesel. Why did you do that?! Huh?! You know it's disrespectful! That's it, all of you! Go to Principal Prickly's office right now! '' Then Lawson and all the troublemakers went off to Prickly's office, and then they entered it. Principal Prickly was very upset with Lawson and all the troublemakers. Principal Prickly: Well, I must say, I'm very disappointed in all of you, okay? You should be ashamed of yourselves. Now, I've already called in Lawson's parents, but-- Lawson: shocked You called my parents? Then Lawson's parents came, and they were not looking happy at all, and Mundy was horrified. Mundy: Uh oh, it's Lawson's parents! Principal Prickly: Thank you all for coming on such short notice. Lawson's dad: You troublemakers! How dare you sing a rude song about Miss Finster!? That's it! Lawson's mum: All of you are grounded for a whole month! Lawson's dad: Erwin, come home now! Lawson's mum: And other troublemakers, wait for your parents! Then Lawson went home in disgrace. Back in Lawson's house, Lawson's parents continued telling their troublemaking son off. Lawson's dad: Lawson, how dare you sing a rude song about Miss Finster!? You know that song is disrespectful and it makes fun of Miss Finster, right\?! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a month with no TV, no computer, no video games, no nothing! Lawson's mum: Go to your room now! Lawson's dad: And don't think about going on a computer or watching TV or playing video games! Lawson went up to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson and Mundy Joey as Gelman, Koreo and Chucko Kowalski Brian as Skeens Steven as Clyde Philmore and Buster Paul as Jocko Dave as Cheay Duncan as Lazy Kid Kimberly as Kurst the Worst and Mrs Lawson (Lawson's mum) Kendra as Sue Bob Murphy Wiseguy as Miss Finster, Principal Prickly and Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) This song is inspired by Pop Goes the Diesel Category:Lawson Gets Grounded Category:Gelman Gets Grounded Category:Mundy Gets Grounded Category:Skeens Gets Grounded Category:Lazy Kid Gets Grounded Category:Sue Bob Murphy Gets Grounded Category:Clyde Philmore Gets Grounded Category:Kurst the Worst Gets Grounded Category:Chucko Kowalski Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff